Curtis Connors (Earth-7045)
After losing his arm in an explosion, Dr. Curtis Connors devoted his life to creating a serum to regenerate lost limbs. Using DNA from reptiles, who naturally regrew lost limbs, Connors created a serum he was sure would work. Using himself as the first test subject, Connors injected himself with a dose of the formula, and was ecstatic when his arm began to regenerate. However, the reptilian DNA his serum was based on mixed with, and altered, his own DNA, and turned him into a vicious creature known as the Lizard. While Connors was eventually "cured" by Spider-Man and returned to his human appearance, in times of anger, stress or sadness, Connors body often reverts back into his reptilian form. The Lizard's personality is an interesting hybrid of animal and man. He is a former human being whose reptilian instincts hold the most sway in his physical hybrid form. When he transforms as a result, Connors becomes aggressively cautious, primitive, and predatorial. The Lizard is beyond human concepts of honor. He will not hunt former enemies for cause of revenge, but merely for survival. In contrast to his reptilian side, Connors' memories from his old life torment it and hinders his hybrid form's effectiveness. For example, he still can't bear would never hurt his family. The real Dr. Curtis Connors is a kind and quiet man dedicated to bettering mankind. He will help anyone in need of his expertise in herpetology or general biology. He will even voluntarily turn into the Lizard in order to physically help people. Curtis fears the chaos of his hybrid form and will ordinarily try to avoid turning into the Lizard unless it’s really necessary. Connors has, over the year,s become a close friend of Spider-Man, and they’ve both helped each other several times and will continue to do so in the future. History to be added Powers & Abilities Power Grid (as the Lizard)= |-| Dr. Connors= Powers *'Human-lizard Hybrid Form' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Regenerative Healing Factor' **'Tail' **'Sharp Teeth & Claws' **'Wall Crawling': As the Lizard, Connors has the same adhesive properties that a gecko has, which allows him to scale walls. This was demonstrated in his first appearance when fighting Spider-Man. Abilities *'Genius Intelligence': Connors has a genius-level intellect and is a world renowned herpetologist. *'Military Protocol' Weaknesses As the Lizard, Dr. Connors' entire psychological makeup is changed to more resemble that of a lizard in terms of behavior & intelligence. Lizard's speed and agility are also reduced when exposed to intense cold for more than a few minutes. High levels of stress can cause Dr. Connors to transform into the Lizard. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:United States Armed Forces members (Earth-7045) Category:Sinister Six members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Medical Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Curt Connors Experiment Category:Mutates Category:Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Human/Animal Hybrids Category:Human/Reptile Hybrids Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Alternate Form Category:Animal Traits Category:Reptilian Traits Category:Green Skin Category:Scaly Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Healing Factor Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Wall Crawling Category:Geniuses Category:Biochemistry Category:Medicine Category:Civilians of Earth-7045 Category:Connors Family (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Spider-Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Lizard